Taste of His Own Medicine
by H. Morgan
Summary: Silence rained down across the squad room. McGibbs, no more than a little kissing.


**Summary:** Silence rained down across the squad room.  
**Categories:** Humor, romance. McGibbs. One-off.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I make no money off this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** This little piece is actually from a longer fic I had been working on but lost the muse for. I just thought this was something I wanted to write out though, so I changed it a little bit to make more sense without the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Silence rained down across the squad room. Everyone seemed to be in a state of utter shock and disbelief. People around the main MCRT team's bullpen stood from their chairs to peer over the wall dividers and watch with mild interest and some with slight amusement. Inside said bullpen the Senior Field Agent stood in front of his desk. His mouth gaping like a fish as the cold case file he had been holding slide from his fingers. The papers scattered across the floor, one stopping just at Ziva's feet. She too stood in front of her own desk watching, her eyes wide but her mouth snapped shut.

Across the room stood Abby, Ducky and Palmer as they had just come up from the back elevators. Jimmy looked like a deer caught in the headlights and wanting to book it back to the elevators and escape back down to autopsy. Ducky looked on with amusement as what had just transpired between his good friend and the youngest agent of the team. Abby was shocked and was covering her open mouth with her hands. Nobody could have seen this one coming, not even the Director who had just stepped onto the stairs to get Gibbs' attention.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just gotten a taste of his own medicine as young Timothy McGee head slapped him.

The look on McGee's face was a mixture of horror, satisfaction from causing such a reaction from everyone, amusement and fear. Everyone was waiting for Gibbs' reaction to it all though. Whispers started to roll around their team's bullpen, placing bets on how Agent Gibbs was going to react to the situation. Tim swallowed as Gibbs just stared at him. He wasn't sure what to expect as the older man glared. When he saw the jerk of Gibbs' head towards the elevator he nodded before making his way to Gibbs' 'office'. He knew all eyes were on him as he stepped past Tony and Ziva and waited at the elevator for Gibbs. The older man followed shortly after him and soon they were both on the elevator and the doors were closing them off from everyone else.

Tony waited until the doors were closed behind the team leader and his partner before scanning his eyes back over the rest of the room. His eyes caught with Ziva's as everyone still seemed frozen in place.

"I guess it's time to break in a new probie."

Tony's voice seemed to break everyone from their place and they all soon went back to their work, though many eyes kept wondering over to the elevator as they all knew it was stopped between floors at the moment. Ziva, having finally recovered enough turned to the Senior Field Agent.

"Why do you say that?"

Tony chuckled as he stooped to pick up the fallen papers, "Are you kidding me Zee-vah! Probie just gave Gibbs a Gibbs head slap. The boss is gonna murder him!"

"Gibbs wouldn't do that!" Abby stepped closer, her eyes still on the elevator. "Gibbs wouldn't kill Timmy!"

"Quite right, Abigail, my dear." Ducky followed suit and soon the five remaining in the MCRT bullpen stood in a semi circle.

"If not, he's going to be on desk duty for weeks." Tony shook his head, "He not only head slapped the boss but he did it in front of everyone!"

"Maybe he deserved it." The Director said as he joined the rest of them, a small smile tugging on his lips as he tried to stifle a laugh.

In the elevator Tim watched Gibbs watching him. As soon as the elevator had started making its decent to the sub-basement, Gibbs moved without taking his eyes off the younger man and flipped the switch. The cart jolted to a stop and the lights went out, leaving them with the emergency lighting. Tim sucked in a breath.

"I can't believe I actually did that."

Gibbs took a step closer to the younger man, causing McGee to back up. When Gibbs took another step forward, he took another back before he was pressed up against the back wall of the elevator. Gibbs took another step forward, now right in McGee's personal space, their noses almost touching. He pressed into the younger man, placing his arms on either side of Tim, blocking him in. A smile started to form on his lips and Tim automatically relaxed, pressing their foreheads together.

"Are you going to listen to me now? He whispered

"Do I got a choice?"

"Not if you want me to come over tonight." Tim smirked

Gibbs barked out a laugh, "First you head slap me now you're blackmailing me?"

Tim shook his head, "Not blackmail."

"Uh huh, I'll remember that for tonight when I have you handcuffed to the bed, Tim."

Tim's smirk grew into a full fledged smile, "Jethro, are you trying to seduce me while at work?"

"Is it working?" Gibbs pressed his body closer to the younger man, causing them both to moan.

"Yes, but you need to stop and listen to me now."

Gibbs let out a sigh but backed off a little. Tim quickly wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and pulled him back in.

"Never said you had to back off, just that you needed to stop." Tim gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Gibbs smiled back at him, "Okay, what do you need to tell me that was so important you would head slap me in the middle of a squad room."

"Last night."

Gibbs frowned, "What about last night?"

Tim tilted his head, "When you asked me to move in with you and I froze."

Trying to pull away again, Gibbs answered before Tim could say anything else. "You're not ready, I understand that."

"No." Tim shook his head as he kept the older man from moving anywhere. "That's not true. I am ready, I just... I wasn't expecting it, okay?"

"Why not?"

Tim wanted to roll his eyes. "Because we've been together over five years. I know you have a bad track record with three ex-wives and many other girlfriends but I also know you've been with guys before. I thought after over two years together you'd ask me but it never came. I was starting to think maybe you weren't quite sure you wanted to be with me."

"Tim..."

"No, I know it's stupid to think that way. And I only thought that for a very short amount of time. I know you love me and then I sort of figured out you didn't want to rush anything this time after I talked with Ducky."

"You know I'm not great with talking about things."

"You're doing good so far."

Gibbs kissed him quickly before continuing, "And you're right I have been with guys before, but you haven't. It took months before you were even comfortable just sleeping in the same bed. I didn't want to screw this up and you pull away because we were going to fast."

"And I've been very grateful about that."

"Now do you see why it took me so long to ask you just to move in?"

Nodding Tim smiled, "Yes, I do. Just don't wait another five when you ask me to marry you."

Gibbs stilled his movements against Tim and the younger man couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding, Jethro. I'm kidding."

Tim started kissing him, working his tongue across Gibbs' bottom lip until the older man relaxed, responding to the kiss he opened his mouth for Tim's tongue to slip in. Once they needed air, they pulled away. Tim was still smiling as he looked into the soft icy blue eyes of his lover.

"I promise you, I'm not looking for any marriage proposal. I'm completely happy with were we are."

"And where exactly is that?"

"Well, technically we're in an elevator at work."

Gibbs pressed his body into Tim's once again and growled. Tim just laughed.

"Okay, okay. We are where we want to be?"

"And where is that?"

Tim huffed, trying to stifle a groan as Gibbs pushed his leg between Tim's.

"We are," he moaned, "moving in together."

Gibbs stopped what he was doing to the younger man and just stared, "Really?"

Tim pouted, "Unless you're taking it back."

"Like hell." Gibbs growled again before attacking the other man's mouth with his own.

Gibbs was just about to unbuckle Tim's belt when he felt the younger man pull away from the kiss and gently push himself away completely.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, again we're at work and we both promised we wouldn't do anything 'red light' here." Tim announced, "Besides, we've been in here long enough. They all probably think you've murdered me and are trying to figure out the best way to get rid of my body and all the evidence. Abby's probably waiting for your call to help."

Gibbs started laughing as he stepped away from the younger man. As much as he wanted to continue what they had been doing, he also knew Tim was right. When they had officially started their relationship they had said they wouldn't do anything at work that would garner into 'red light behavior'. He was surprised to find after four years of actually having sex and Tim was the one that always had to remind him of that fact from time to time, not the other way around like he though it was going to be.

"We'll pack up your apartment this weekend?" He asked as he moved to switch the elevator back on.

Tim nodded, "That'll give me time to talk with my landlady about getting out of my lease. And to tell Sarah, she's been bugging me for over a year wondering when we were going to finally take this step."

"Good, she can help than." Gibbs replied.

Before anything else could be said, the elevator returned to the squad room floor and the doors opened. Tim stepped off first and walked a little slow. He knew his face was still flushed from the making out he did with Jethro just moments before and he was pretty sure everyone in the room watching (which again was the entire floor) figured he was just embarrassed about what had happened and that Gibbs had just yelled at him for the twenty minutes they were in the elevator.

Tony and Ziva were smart and kept their mouths shut as Tim, followed by Gibbs rounded the corner of Ziva's desk into the bullpen. Just as Tim was about to step away to his own desk and get back to work, he felt the sharp sting of Gibbs head slapping him. Keeping his head down to hide the smile on his face, he scurried back to his desk and sat down. Gibbs returned to his own desk and only then did they realize Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were still standing there waiting.

"Did you three need something?" Gibbs asked as Abby stood from his chair and moved out from behind his desk.

"Just wanted to see if Tony was right and you killed McGee." Abby smiled before hugging Gibbs.

Once she had also given Tim one of her bone crushing hugs she headed to the back elevators to return to her lab. Jimmy followed suit only seconds later, figuring he really didn't need to be there anymore. Ducky just smiled before turning and also heading for the elevators with Jimmy and Abby. Gibbs shook his head and sat down at his desk before looking up to find Tony and Ziva still looking between him and McGee.

"Don't you two have some work to get done?" he growled.

"On it, Boss." Tony sent one more look to the junior agent before returning to his computer.

Ziva only nodded and did the same. When Gibbs looked over at Tim, he could see the sparkle in his emerald green eyes and the smile he was fighting to keep down. Shaking his head again, Gibbs finally returned to his own work as the four of them ignored the continued stares and whispers around the rest of the squad room.


End file.
